BNU Buccaneers
Based in High Wycombe, the Buccaneers are in the middle of a hot bed of football with 8 teams in an hour radius of their home ground. Last year they announced a close affiliation with BAFL 2 team the Watford Cheetahs, and will be sending roughly half of their squad there for summer ball. History After graduating Staffordshire University in 2006, Head Coach Luke Plastow set up a team at BNU (formerly BCUC). Initial recruitment brought in 19 players and 0 coaches. After a few weeks of training the team needed an identity and voted on a name. The Buccaneers won with 10 votes with Bears in 2nd with 7 votes and Badgers 3rd with 2. The first game for the Bucs came in April 2007 against the highly fancied Staffordshire Stallions. The Stallions eased to victory 34-8 coming off the gas early in the 2nd quarter. The second game came at home on a hot June day against the Royal Holloway Vikings A depleted Buccaneers squad suffered a confidence shattering 82-0 loss. The summer of 2007 was a rebuilding period for the Bucs and they gained Associate status in the newly formed BUAFL league. The team forged ties with the Cheetahs and recruited a further 15 rookies. A new committee was put in place along with financial support from the University. The coaching roster expanded from 1 to 6 and a training ground nearer the university was secured. On the 30th April 2008 the Buccaneers completed their 3rd game of the year and league President Andy Fuller announced their induction into BUAFL. Coaching Roster * Head Coach: Andy Cap * Assistant Head Coach: Brian Eckheart * Assistant coaches: James White, Andrew Corbett & Jonathan Gorsuch 2008/2009 Roster *Mark Agyeman FB *Joeseph Amoah DT *Adam Austin LT/LG *Emeke Azike WB *Edward Bentinck QB *Steve Boughton FS © *Ant Campbell RT *Charles Clark DT *Phil Clegg CB *Andy Coleman CB/P *Anthony Crossley SS/KR *Ryan Dack TE *Dwayne Dawkins FB *Darrell Eades CB *Ben Featherstone LG/OLB *Luke Ferguson OLB *Felix Wennergreh WB *Daniel Hartwell CB *Martyn Hester OLB *John Hunter DT *Dave McClung C/DT *Mark Needham DE *Karim Omar RG *Stephen Organ DE *Alex Peek DE *Ben Smyth WB *Baba Soledolu WB/KR/PR © *Ben Wade TE/DE © *Thomas Waterhouse MLB © *Danny Williams QB *James Wilsom TE *Matthew Winters LT 2008/2009 Schedule *Plymouth Blitz - 38 BNU Buccaneers - 0 *BNU Buccaneers - 0 Cardiff Cobras - 48 *Birmingham Lions - 90 BNU Buccaneers - 0 *BNU Buccaneers - 12 Bristol Barracuda - 48 *BNU Buccaneers - 8 Oxford Cavaliers - 6 *BNU Buccaneers - 20 Warwick Wolves - 25 *Reading Knights - 51 BNU Buccaneers - 8 *Tarannau Aberystwyth - 12 BNU Buccaneers - 6 Stats Leaders Points 2009 * *Baba Soledolu - 24 *Emeke Azike - 14 *Danny Williams - 6 *Felix Wennergren - 6 *Danny Williams - 6 *Mark Agyeman - 2 *Martyn Hester - 2 Tackle's 2009 * *Thomas Waterhouse -87 *Anthony Crossley - 56 *Martyn Hester - 40 *Stephen Organ - 33 *Stephen Boughton - 25 *Andy Coleman - 23 *Alex Peek - 15 *Luke Ferguson - 14 *John Hunter - 12 *Dave McClung - 11 *Joeseph Amoah - 11 *Delia Hartwell - 9 *Phill Clegg - 9 *Ben Featherstone - 8 *Alessandro Busachi - 7 Rushing 2009 Name Attempts Yards TDs 2 Pts *Baba 50 291 4 *Mark 47 154 1 *Emeka 27 128 2 *Tommy 30 93 *Felix 42 77 1 *Danny 28 42 1 *Sicknote 3 16 Sacks Total *Doug Goodland - 4.5 *Ben Wade - 4 *Tommy Waterhouse - 3 *Ben Featherstone - 1.5 *Dave McClung - 1 *Tom McDowell - 1 *Martyn Hester - 1 *Jon Gorsuch - 0.5 *Ant Campbell - 0.5 External links *BUAFL *BUAFL Acceptance League Confirmation Of Entry *Buccaneers Forum Category:BUAFL teams